


The recovery of Ms. Flora

by Tonne_doe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst, DONT BE WEIRDCHAMP YALL NASTY, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, NO SHIPS EW, OW, Other, Pigs, kid AU, oh and ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: Tommy breaks Techno's most prized possession, Phil is left to pick up the pieces.Foster/kid AU{if ANY creators are uncomfy I'll take down immediately}
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC DONT BE GROSS, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 56
Kudos: 730





	The recovery of Ms. Flora

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> I didn't go over it so bear with me

Ages:

Techno:11

Tommy:10

Wilbur:14

  
  


From day one of fostering the three boys, Phil noticed how reserved and kept the middle child was. Techno rarely spoke, and if he did it was just a quiet ‘yes’ or ‘no thanks’.

So when he heard yelling from the backyard, the last person he was expecting to find was Techno.

  
  
  


Phil was doing the dishes, humming to himself quietly, when he heard it, a sharp yell. He lifted his head, listening for another sound. He didn’t want to get too worried. Tommy was probably just playing tag with the neighbor kid, Tubbo.

He heard another noise, it sounded angry. He put down the plate he was washing and took off the ugly, yellow, dish gloves.

Turning to the back door that led to the small backyard, he quickened his pace when he heard another, slightly more distressed, sound.

When Phil opened the door, he saw Tommy holding something small and pink above his head, Wilbur on the ground laughing, and Techno, oh Techno, the small boy looked angry and, if Phil wasn’t imagining it, sad. 

Techno was jumping after Tommy, trying to retrieve the pink object from his lanky younger brother.

“Give it! T-Tommy! Give her back!” Techno yelled, his voice shaking. “Tommy, p-please g-give it!” Techno repeated, but he looked like he had given up. He stood still, one hand holding onto the rim of his shirt, the other rubbing his eyes.

  
  


“Tommy, Techno, Wilbur. What’s going on?” Phil said, gaining the three boys’ attention.

Techno seemed rather shocked by being caught acting differently because he flinched before immediately putting on a blank face. “Sorry for being loud Phil, I’ll be quiet now.” He said blankly.

“It’s ok Techno, you’re not in trouble. I’m just wondering why you’re upset?” Phil said sweetly, smiling as kindly as he could.

Techno looked at him as if he had just said something very shocking, before glancing down at his feet. “T-Tommy just took Ms. Flora…” He said, barely audible. 

Now that Phil was closer, he saw that the pink thing Tommy was holding, was in fact, the very worn-out stuffed pig Techno carried everywhere.

“Tommy, give Techno back Ms. Flora,” Phil said sternly, making Tommy jump before he tossed the ragged toy at Techno. “Fine, have it. It’s gross anyway.” 

Phil watched as Techno crouched down to pick up the pig with as much care as if it was a wounded kitten. “Don’t throw her.” He said very quietly. “What!” Tommy said loudly, “I said don’t throw her!” Techno bellowed at the tall boy. 

Tommy looked struck for a second before lunging forward and grabbing the toy out of Techno’s caring grasp. “It’s, just, a, damn, toy!!” He yelled.

Before Phil could rush over, there was a tearing sound. Techno and Tommy both looked down at the stuffed pig, now with one arm in Tommy’s grasp and the rest in Techno’s arms.

The yard went quiet, the world went quiet, Techno went quiet. 

Suddenly, before any of them could register what was happening, Techno was launching himself on Tommy, yelling incoherently. Wilbur quickly got up to pull Techno off Tommy. Phil rushed over taking Techno from Wil.

“Wilbur, bring Tom inside, now.” He said, his voice cold and menacing. 

  
  


Once the two boys were inside the house Phil looked down at Techno, The small boy was silently crying, his whole body shaking. “W-why, why w-would he d-do that..?” He whimpered.

“I don’t know Tech, I don’t know. But it’ll be alright, we can fix Ms. Flora!” Phil said, trying to lift the mood. 

Techno just sobbed harder.

After a few seconds of Techno sobbing into Phil’s chest, he pulled himself out of his foster dads’ grasp and walked over to the pitiful pig of the ground.

In complete silence, Techno picked up the pig and its arm, making sure to get every little piece of stuffing that fell out. Phil could hear him telling the pig something, all he could understand was “It’s gonna - ok - a”.

  
  


Phil went and stood next to the boy, who was still crouched, holding the stuffed pig close to his chest.

Once Techno calmed down a bit Phil held out his hand to the boy. He took it nervously and the two of them headed inside. 

The first thing Phil saw was Tommy sitting on the couch, arms crossed, face disgruntled. Wilbur was sitting in the armchair scrolling through his phone.

“I’ll be right back you two, I want to talk to both of you,” Phil told the boys before guiding Techno, still sniffling, upstairs.

Phil sat Techno down on his bed, crouching in front of the kid. He held out his hand gently, Techno stared at it at a moment before setting the pig in his palms.

Phils’ heart warmed at knowing this is the first time he had seen Techno let anyone touch his pig with permission.

“Can you fix her?” Techno asked in a small voice. “Definitely! My mum taught me how to sew as a kid, I can fix her in no time, I promise.” Phil said, smiling. “I’ll fix her soon, but first I need to go talk to Tommy and Wilbur. But I promise I’ll patch her up right after.” He said, Techno nodded.

After talking to Techno for a little longer Phil headed downstairs to talk to Tommy and Wilbur.

When Phil entered the room Tommy sat up, “Are you gonna kick me out?” He asked quickly, looking distressed, “No, I am not going to kick you out. But I am rather disappointed.” He said, quickly adding on “Both of you.” making Wilbur look up from his phone.

“Tommy, you know how much that pig means to Tech! Why on earth would you take it from him? I know you are a very smart kid, so I just don’t understand, are there two sides to this story?” He asked, looking at the bot, who was burying himself further and further into the cushions. 

“He called me a nerd,” Tommy mumbled, his voice muffled by his sweater. Phil sighed, softening slightly and sitting on the couch next to Tommy.

“I understand that Techno calling a nerd was not very nice. And I’ll talk to him later, But you can’t just break his most precious items when you’re mad. I understand that he hurt your feelings, but you should have come to me instead of taking Ms. Flora.” 

Phil looked down at Tommy, his eyes were brimming with tears and he looked very small considering how tall he was for his age. Phil sighed and held out his arms, offering the boy a hug. Tommy accepted it instantly, burying himself into Phil’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t send me back,” he whimpered. Phil rubbed circles on his back, threading his hands through Tommy’s blond hair. “I’ll never send you back, I promise.”

  
  


Once Tommy had calmed down Phil sent him to play in his room. “I need to talk to Wil, don’t bother Techno, ok?” “ok,”

Tommy’s retreating footsteps prompted Phil to start, “Wil, I know you know are very smart and already well aware of the difference between good and bad, so I’ll keep this short. But you’re the oldest. You need to be more responsible. I won’t ever hold anything against you, but please be considerate of Techno’s feelings. I know he’s quiet, but he’s human too.” He said, looking at the tall teen. Wilbur looked rather awkward. His lanky legs curled up under him. “m‘sorry Phil, I’ll do better next time, promise…” He said, fluffing up his hair nervously. 

“It’s alright, you doing ok? Something happen in school? Just know I’m always here for you.” Phil said, smiling at his oldest foster son. “I’ll be alright, just a tad stressed,” Wil muttered awkwardly. 

“Wanna hug?” Phil asked softly. Wilbur looked up at him, he looked far too old for a fourteen-year-old. He nodded, leaning into his dads’ inviting arms. 

If a few tears were shed, no one spoke of it.

  
  


Later that night Phil stitched up Ms. Flora’s broken arm, putting a small white bandage on her. “I am happy to inform you she will make a full recovery!” Phil said, handing the small pig to a beaming Techno. Though Techno did not say anything, he gave Phil a long, happy, hug.

  
  
  


Phil loved his family.

  
  


|here’s ms. flora, though, she’s a bit more loved than this one|

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love to hear people's opinions in the comments! <33


End file.
